Vampires Exist
by LilRockStar107
Summary: Do you believe in vampires? Helena tells her life on how she fell in love with a vampire and how her heart is broken. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

Do you believe in vampires? Well, I don't. My names Helena and I'm sixteen years old. Now, you maybe asking yourself why I don't believe in vampires. I'll tell you. Vampires are a joke…and anyone who believes them is a stupid jerk. I don't mean to be rude really. I just like to say what's on my mind.

Normally, I wouldn't be saying such things. It just gets me mad when people ask me, " Do you believe in werewolf's? Ghosts? Vampires?" Now, I would just tell them to fuck off or something, but…I would just smile and say, "I need to see it to believe it." And they usually leave me alone or they keep asking me. Although, I was wrong. Vampires do exist. We just keep doubting them.

I'm about to tell you a depressing chapter in my life. I thought I would never tell anyone about this…but I need to get it out there. Out to the world. So that everyone can know. I hope you're ready, because I'm not.

Chapter One

It was the beginning of a new year in high school. New teachers and new freshmen! See back when I was a freshman, I had not gotten a penny thrown at me. Never. How'd I do it? People thought I was a senior. Boy, were they wrong. Anyhow, my school has changed a bit. Instead of wearing whatever it's now uniforms. Why? Let's just say the people who graduated from here did something really bad. I mean really bad.

I sat in my desk waiting for people to come in and start the day. My friends Daisy, Crystal, and Selene came in laughing like idiots. Selene stopped to look at me and hit Daisy and Crystal on the head. All three looked at me and laughed. I looked at them with careless eyes and a plain face.

"Helena, you look so different without your usual blackness." Daisy giggled.

"Yeah. With that uniform you look really cute!" Selene said as she sat on my desk.

"Yep. It shows how skinny you are." Crystal smiled.

I gave out a low sigh and said, "I've wear clothes that showed me off."

I looked down at my uniform then at my hands. I hate these uniforms. I'll tell you why. For girls, you have to wear black skirts that are almost to the knee. Black dress boots, black knee high socks, and a white shirt with a red bow. Then they give you a black jacket to match everything. On the right side of that jacket there is a pocket. For some reason they tell us not to put anything in there. For the boys it's the same but black pants and a red tie. While I'm explaining this Selene is hitting my back but I pretend that I don't feel her.

"Well?" Selene asked.

"Well, what?" I asked her back which she hates.

"What schedule do you have?"

"Oh, Day Class."

"Yay! We're all together!" She hugged everyone but mostly fell on me.

That's something new about this school. We have something called Day Class and Night Class. I don't know why really. Everyone I know is in Day Class. The bell had ringed and my classmates ran to their seats. The Teacher, Mr. Jimenez called out names and once he called out my name I knew something was wrong.

"Helena, I need to see you after school today." He said looking at his computer.

Everyone in the room pointed at me and said I was in trouble. I gave everyone my look, which read, "Fuck off you little fuckers". They all stopped and looked back at Mr. Jimenez. He said nothing at first but smiled at me. I looked away not wanting to smile back. The bell rung and everyone picked up their books and left. I hung outside in the hallways writing words on my notebook and not caring about life. But that didn't last for long. Daisy, Crystal, and Selene found me and pushed me into Physics. I hate this class. It's boring as hell and I know how to do everything. Normally, what I would do is chew gum or write on the tables.

As I walked to the back row, I was stopped by Zero. I took a step back and almost fell over a chair until he caught me. He looked at me with his blue-green eyes. Zero is one of the most popular boy in the school. Guys want to be him. Girls think they can change him, mostly want to date him.

"Well, hello, Helena." He said looking through me and pulling up to a standing position. I just pushed him out of my way and took my seat. Crystal wrapped her arms around my neck as Selene slapped my shoulders.

"Helena! You talked to Zero!" Crystal blushed while looking at the back of his head.

"Why don't you two go out?" Selene asked while writing on her hand.

"No way! Helena and Zero do NOT go together!" Crystal shouted then covered her mouth while everyone looked at her.

Crystal has a huge crush on Zero ever since she moved here. Once she saw him it was, as she would put it, love at first sight. He has white hair really and pale skin. I can see why she likes him so much. Zero turned slowly and looked at Crystal who sank behind me. The teacher, Mr. Lind, came in and made a loud sound with his notebook. Everyone jumped and sat in their seats.

"Ok. Listen here. When I call out your name say 'here'." He said eyeing everyone.

I sat waiting and writing gothic symbols on my notebook.

"Ms. Cross."

Selene coughed and tried to get my attention. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Ms. Helena Cross." He repeated

"Here." I said.

"Is something wrong with your hearing, Ms. Cross?" asked Mr. Lind. He was trying to be smart.

"No, It's your voice sir."

"Then maybe you should get a hearing check."

"Well, maybe you need to speak English." I said smiling.

Everyone burst into laughter. People fell out of their chairs; some just didn't get what I said. His name was Mr. Englind, but he told us to call him Lind. Funny no? I'm not being mean, ok? I just hate it when he calls on me to repeat everything he says. Sometimes I tell him, 'huh?' or just say what's on my mind.

"Ms. Cross…" he said, "let's not start the day off this way. Okay?"

"Sure," I said in a low voice, "You stupid bitch…"

Crystal, Selene, and Daisy giggled. They tried their best not to laugh and I could tell.

"What was that?" He asked looking at me.

"I said I have a bad itch."

"Oh." Mr. Lind said and carried on.

I saw Zero's shoulders shake. I knew he was laughing. I could careless though. Hours passed by fasted and the class was over. I got up and ran into the hallways. There I was stopped by Zero and The Headmaster.

(A.n.): Please review this and I'll post Chapter Two. Did I mention that I hate Flamers?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The Headmaster, as you may guess, he's the head of the school. The leader. I thought of going the other way to get to my next class, but Zero had to open his big mouth.

"There's Helena." Zero said smiling, all proud that he found me.

"Ah, Helena. Come here. I need to speak with you and Zero." The Headmaster said leading the way. "I have some important tasks for you two."

I was going to insist that I needed to get to my next class, but the way he said 'important task' my soul grew cold. I shivered when The Headmaster opened his office door. It was freaky. Nothing was in there at all! Just a big desk, a chair, a window with heavy curtains, and a pitcher with water. I'll tell you something else. His room was cold as hell. I mean outside was 85 but it felt like winter in here.

I looked over at Zero, who looked as if he didn't feel anything. We saw the Headmaster take a seat and folded his hands. I shivered again. I was going to say, "Hello? It's cold like hell in here. Can we talk somewhere warm?" But I didn't. I looked at Zero again, he didn't say much. He just stood there looking cool. I looked at the Headmaster again. I know now why he wears winter clothes. Yep. You heard me. Winter Clothes! In the middle of spring!

"Helena and Zero…I want you two to become…" The Headmaster took sip of his water.

Zero looked at me. I felt it. He took off his jacket and put it on me. I was shocked. I never thought he would do anything like this. He stood at the front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Want us as…?" Zero asked. He seemed to be getting annoyed.

I pull on Zero's jacket to warm up. "Headmaster," I said, " What do you want from us?"

"I need you two to become the protectors of this school." He said.

"Protectors?" Both Zero and I said at the same time.

"Yes. Think of it as…Guardian Angels."

"Guardian Angels?" Zero burst into laughter. "You gotta be kidding me. Man, I'm not gay. Pick some other fag to do it." He looked over at me. "I don't know about her. Guardian Angels…That's a good one Headmaster."

The Headmaster sighed and looked as if he lost faith. Then he looked at me. "Well, Helena? What do you think?"

Zero's head snapped over to me. Waiting to hear my answer. I wanted to laugh but…looking at the Headmaster…I didn't know. Instead I stepped forward and said, "I will, Headmaster. I shall be a protector of this school."

Zero's mouth dropped and shook his head. The Headmaster got up and walked towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a necklace. It was a sliver cross with a red stone in the middle of it. There were black lines around it to make it more ancient. I looked at the Headmaster and did something I never really did. I smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Helena. When school is over come and see me to receive a gift." He said with great care.

Zero looked at the Headmaster. He started to have 2nd thoughts. I knew it. I knew that look on his face…that gaze in his eyes.

"Headmaster…forgive me but…" Zero's words were soft but not coming out the way he wants them to.

"Yes, Zero?" The Headmaster asked while we both stared at him. "Having 2nd thoughts?"

My heart jumped. Would he really change his mind? After all he said he really wasn't gay. I mean! He really didn't want to do it. Besides…why did he change his mind when I said yes?

"I changed my mind. I'll team up with Helena. Only because she's a girl. She doesn't have the guts to kick a guys as - butt." He wondered off.

Steam came out of my head as my hands turn into fists. I then tackled Zero and started to chase him around the room. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'll kick your ASS!!!"

The Headmaster laughed. I mean really. Zero should really think before he opens that big mouth of his.

"Well, Helena shows that she can." The Headmaster laughed. "Don't put her down too much, Zero. Even if you are her partner." He sat down on his chair. "You may leave."

We walk back to the hallways and walked together. I took off his jacket and threw it at him.

"Thanks, I guess…"

I didn't look at him. But the next thing I knew, I was leaning against the wall with Zero all over me. Not nasty or anything, just blocking my way. His face was near mine. He put a hand on my necklace and rubbed the red stone with care.

"…Helena…" His words soft again with his lips brushing against mine.

He placed a hand under my chin and smiled. He gave me a small kiss on my head and walked away. "See you at the Headmaster's office."

I was stunned at what happen. I was scared to move. Why did he do that? I felt something that…that I can't even explain.

"Helena!!!" Crystal called over to me. She was with the usual gang. "What happen? You look so flushed!"

Selene looked over her shoulder. "I think she's blushing! Helena! You're blushing!"

I snapped back to earth. "No, I'm not! I never blush!" So that was the new feeling I had.

"Who was it?! What's his name!!?" Daisy took over now. "I smell a new guy…You better tell me, Miss Helena Cross."

"It's nothing!" I stormed off to the lunchroom.

"I think our little Helena is in love." Selene said happily.

"Aww…" Crystal and Daisy sighed.

"Ok. That's it!" I start running toward them making them run. "The next person I hear who says or thinks I'm in love is not going to be pretty tomorrow!"

Daisy smiled. "Hey Helena. You're in love!!!"

You know, I love my friends. They're always there for me. But this shit saying that I'm in love…it's some big bullshit. What do you think? I know I'll never fall in love. It's not my type. Well…don't tell anyone but…I did fall in love. It was a long time ago. I told him how I felt about him and he said it was cool. He thought I was playing around. And when I tried to prove to him that I wasn't, he freaked out. It hurt me a lot. That's why I'm like this. I keep to myself. Now I know you must be saying that I shouldn't let that get to me but…it's hard. It's just hard for me. Hpm.

School was over now. I headed down to the Headmaster's office, looking around wishing not to find Zero as I go. Although it was no use, he was right behind me. He smiled again and put his arm around my neck.

"Ello, Princess Helena."

"Quit it. I have to get to the Headmaster's office." I walked off and I could hear him chasing me.

I opened the door to the Headmaster's office and sure enough it was cold. It was dark and I could barely see.

"Headmaster? Are you here?" I asked while searching for a light. "Zero, where is he?"

"How should I know? Do I look like I can see through darkness?"

I looked over in the direction he was talking and whispered, "…Ass…"

"What was that?!" Zero asked.

He grabbed my wrist and held on to it very tightly. I try to pull back but he was too strong.

"Ow! Zero let me go!"

"Sh! Do you hear that?"

I listened for a while. At first I didn't hear anything but it was really faint. It was a small cry. It was really hard to listen to. I ran to the direction the cry was. It was coming from outside and the only way to get there faster was to jump out of the window. I jumped and swung on the tree and landed on my feet easily. I was speechless at what I did. I looked at my hands and saw that my right hand bleed badly. I looked up and began to follow the faint cry and saw a person dressed in a long black cape. I walked slowly and had 2nd thoughts. I began to have a bad feeling. I stepped back, as the cry stopped there was this growl coming from it.

"Umm…excuse me…are you alright?" My voice was weak but I felt strong.

Next thing that happen scared the living shit out of me. This person turned around and its eyes were red. It ran to me and scratched my cheek. I moved behind it and touched the blood that ran down my neck.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled.

IT ran to me again and I jumped behind it this time. I didn't know what to do. He was trying to kill me. Every time he ran at me, I would jump on the wall and onto the floor. I saw the Headmaster standing next to this demon but it didn't seem to see the Headmaster.

"Helena, use the weapon that lays around your neck. Take it off and press the stone." He said this without even moving his lips.

What weapon was he talking about? Could it be the cross? I jumped into a tree and stayed there for a minute. I took off the necklace and pressed the stone. The cross became long enough to use in battle. It turned into a sword. It was amazing. I looked at the blade and saw my reflection. Something within me gave me strength that I never had before. I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet. The sword leaned against my leg and shined brighter then the sun. The demon turned around and laughed. I held the sword in front of me and waited for the attack.

(A.n.): What do you think? Good or no good? What will happen to Helena? Read the next chapter to find out!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There was a sudden rush that went through me. I just stood there waiting and he didn't seem to want to do anything. Why wasn't he attacking? I don't know. Something starts telling me that I should make the first move. Those red eyes that had the sign of death in them wanted me to drop my sword and bow to it. I held my place. He was trying to do something just by staring at me. I gripped the sword and ran to him. He jumped and cut my arm making a hole in my jacket. I placed a hand over it and pressed down on it to stop the bleeding. He licked his fingers and kept his eye on me. I placed both hands on my sword and ran at him again. This time he jumped and made a move that I had blocked. He was doing the exact thing that I was doing when he was attacking me. All I had to do was to copy and carefully look at his moves.

You would think that that would be easy. Well, if you were in my position it's really hard. He moved a lot faster than we first began. I have to time myself just right that way I'll find an opening that can…kill him? There it goes again. We stand and wait for one another to go first. He raised his right arm up and walked over to a tree and showed me something. He formed his fingers together and cut the tree down! I stepped back and dropped my sword. I looked down and waited to be killed. He ran to me…quickly I ducked his attack, waited until he was behind me and I kneed to pick my sword up and stabbed him though the back. Our backs face each other. Blood had filled the air and stained the ground. I kept pushing it through him not caring for his pain. I wanted him to feel pain. I want to put him in the sign of death. He dropped and fell forward causing him not to be in my sword. I stood not wanting to look back. What have I become? I walked and dropped my sword and fell on my knees. I covered my mouth with stained blood hands. I looked over at the sword and threw it near the dead body of the demon.

"What have I done? Did what I do was right?" I asked myself not knowing what side to choose. "Does this make me a bad person?"

At this point I was the one who wanted death. I felt something right behind me. A dark shadow covered mine. I looked behind and it was him. The demon. He held my sword and raised it high over his head. Blood was still coming out of him. It surrounded me and held me to the ground. Weaponless I waited for my fate. He dropped the sword and was spilt into two parts.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked me.

Who was this? I didn't know.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked again.

I couldn't see his face. Everything went black for me. The only thing I remembered was cold, strong, smooth arms being wrapped around me. I felt as if I was being carried to a new life. Some time had passed and I felt warm. I opened my eyes and saw a fire. I sat up and saw that my wounds were healed except for my hand that bleed but was covered in cloth. I looked around and saw a person dress in the dress code of the school. Only his was white with a black tie. He turned and walked over to me.

"You're up." He smiled at me. "My names Ethan."

Ethan. I couldn't forget that name. My heart raced. He was so good looking. He had pale skin, with white - blue eyes. His hair was long, straight, and wavy. He was so kind and his voice sounded so calm and meaningful. His smile filled my soul with fear but kept me calm. He had two sharp teeth that look as if they are meant for vampires. Vampires?

"You're Helena, right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?" I asked in a low voice.

"The Headmaster has told me much about you." He said while looking at the fire.

I looked at it as well. I didn't know what to say. The Headmaster told him everything about me and I don't even know one thing about him. Well…maybe his name…and he uses a sword. But still. The Headmaster should have said something. By the way, where is Zero?

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ethan said as he pulled out my sword. "You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks…how do I make it into a cross again?" I asked pressing the red stone over and over again.

"The Headmaster hasn't told you about this game?" Ethan said looking confused.

"Game? What game? I don't remember The Headmaster saying anything about a game…"

"Well, the only way to get out of here is to show how strong you are." Ethan ran his hand through his hair. " I'm just here to help. Then again after what I saw…that was something…although you did pass out."

"So? I did kill him…" I stood up. "I'm not going to stay here for another minute…I want to go and if you can't take me I'll just do it myself."

I began to walk in any direction I wanted to. I heard Ethan get up and walked behind me. After a long time of walking I felt a little weird. I also noticed that the air was thick and hard to see. It was also in an unusual color. It was red as if blood had been spilled. I looked around to find Ethan.

"Ethan?" I got no answer. "Ethan, where are you?"

I listened to my surroundings and heard nothing. But I knew something was there. I drew my sword and looked up and what came down was something I never expected. I did a back flip and kneed waiting to see what it was. This thing was shaped like an egg but you could see what was inside. I stared at it a bit and wondered what the hell it was. I walked up to it and started to poke it was my sword. Nothing happen. I did it again. Nothing happen. Now I know better not to do it again but I did. And guess what? Nothing happen. I put my sword away and called out Ethan's name.

"Ethan!? Where the hell are you!?" I then thought to myself. What the hell? First Zero now Ethan?

I began to hear cracking behind me. As I look, that egg was breaking apart. I walked wherever my feet took me. I wasn't really in the mood to fight again. All I want to do is get the hell out of here. I mean if you were me what would you do? Some of you may stay and fight. Others may feel the same way I do.

I stopped walking and looked around. The air was beginning to clear up. I was glad but something told me to watch out. Instead I sighed with relief and stood on what to think next. Just then arms were wrapped tightly around me and squeezed hard. I looked at the clothes and saw that it wasn't Ethan or Zero. It was another demon. I tried to break loose but it did no good for me. I choked on air. This demon began to lick my neck and whispered something in my ear that made me want to not believe.

"Hmm…your blood smells good…you don't mind if I drink from you, will you? Your blood calls to us vampires…" He licked my neck again and got hold of my hand. The hand that was not completely healed.

He unwrapped the cloth and licked my hand. He slowly cut it with his sharp nails making it bleed more. I pull my hand back but he squeezed harder. I yelled out in pain wishing for someone to hear. I couldn't get hold of my sword. He made me dropped to my knees and took my sword and threw it near a tree. I tried to get up but the demon was on top of me now.

"Get off me!" I said fighting but it was no use. I was sure I'm dead. "I don't believe in vampires! This is all just a joke! Get off m-"

"So you don't believe in vampires, huh?" He licked his lips and stared at me. "I can show you that we exist." He paused for a minute and looked at my buttons and began to loosen them to get a better chance of getting my blood. He opened his mouth and there were his teeth. Two sharp teeth that were meant for vampires. I began to kick when he got closer. I could feel his cold but hot breath getting closer. I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing happen. He wasn't on top of me anymore. I then saw Ethan standing in front of me protecting me.

"Damn you to hell…you should have never been a vampire. Curse thee and damn thee to hell."

"What if there is no hell, hm? What if they don't want us bad vampires there? What will you do then, Ethan." These demons words looked as if they got to Ethan. The only thing he did was smile.

"Well, there's one way to find out."

Ethan held his arms in front of him and made an x. When he spread them apart two swords came out from underneath his sleeves. My eyes went wide when I saw them. One thing that came to my mind was, I NEED to get one of those when I get back to the real world.

They both circled one another and watched each other's moves. Ethan smiled and moved forward with his attack and stepped back quickly. It was so fast that the vampire almost fell. But he too made his move. It wasn't as quick as Ethan's. Ethan stopped and looked over at me. I stared back at him wondering what he was looking at. I then gaze over to my sword and ran over to it. That was a bad move. As I picked up my sword I was hanging upside down. It was trap.

"Helena!" Ethan yelled but was pushed aside by the vampire he was battling.

The vampire made his way and jumped into the air and cut me down. He held me tight with a knife in his hand. My sword dropped near my foot and stayed there. I looked over at Ethan who didn't seem to know what to do.

"Drop your weapon and I'll spear her life." This demon said holding me tight and not wanting to let go.

"Don't do it, Ethan!"

Ethan looked at me then at his swords. He held out his arms and dropped the swords onto the floor. I was disappointed at his action.

"Is this your Prince, girly?" He whispered in my ear. "I'll show you what happens to princes who try to rescue their princesses."

"He's not…" I cut myself off.

I looked down at my foot and saw my sword. I looked over at Ethan and smiled. He smiled back.

"And I'll show you how a princess helps her prince!"

I then kicked my sword to Ethan who caught it with no problem. The vampire turned me around and slapped me across the face causing me to lie on the floor. That was one slap that I'll never for get. It hurt like hell. Ethan was pissed off as I could hear. He ran to the vampire and the fight was over. All I heard was a sword being driven into broken flesh and the sound of water being slipped onto the floor.

(A.n.): REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Chapter 4 is on its way! Will Helena met up with Zero? Will Helena and Ethan have feelings for each other? Until next time!!! I'm out. See ya!!!


End file.
